Field of the Invention
A connector assembly serves to distribute electrical energy between conductors arranged on opposite sides of a wall opening, including first and second connector housings arranged on opposite sides of the wall, and a conductive comb member having pin portions that extend through second bores contained in the second housing for electrical engagement with spring contacts arranged in corresponding aligned first bores contained in the first housing.
Description of Related Art
A wall on which the wall opening connector assembly is to be fastened can be the wall of a circuit breaker cabinet according to the prior art and also according to the invention. It is often necessary to place several conductors at a plug connector on one side of the wall at a potential and to lead this potential conductively through the wall. For this, two plug connectors are mated on both sides of the wall in the region of an opening in the wall, with corresponding contacts of the two plug connectors being conductively joined together.
According to the prior art, oftentimes screw contacts are used in order to make the conductive connection or to connect the conductor to the plug connectors. Then, as a rule, several conductor ends or bus bars or the like are connected to the two plug connectors. This brings the problem that it may be necessary in a harsh environment to tighten up the screws of these screw contacts from time to time, which is relatively time-consuming. Furthermore, the diversity of parts is relatively high.
Given this background, the problem which the invention proposes to solve is to provide a wall duct unit of simplified design and optimized in regard to its maintenance expense.